Shattered
by SSJDarkFlames-47
Summary: A teenager gets a serious twist in her life as she suddenly gets thrown into the DBZ world. And Vegeta has NO idea how much this will end up affecting him. Yeah, I know. My summary totally SUCKS! But whatever. I like the story, so that's all that really c
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hey guys! ^_^  
  
Gohan: Why do you always assume that they're all guys?  
  
Me: -_- That means PEOPLE, you dumbass! * knocks Gohan out with a block of cheese * Anyway, this story's basically one of those "normal person gets sucked into the DBZ world" type things, but I try to twist it around as best I can. Anyway, the DBZ part of this starts sometime during the year between Namek's explosion and Mirai Trunks's appearance for the first time. Oh! I might get some things wrong about the Android and Cell sagas for the simple fact that I've never actually seen them. I have references from the story mode of DBZ Budokai and some manga books and I already know a lot of it, though. Either way, I'm probably just gonna skip over a lot of the minor stuff or change it or something.  
  
Trunks: Jess doesn't own DBZ or anything. She DOES own the "Fork of Supreme Pokeyness", though, and YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!  
  
Me: I also own my character, and the other peoples own themselves. Trunks just didn't mention that cause HE'S STUPID!!!  
  
Trunks: Hey! _  
  
Me: ^_^ Anyway, here's the story..  
  
``````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I stared into the cerulean colored sky as my hair rustled in the wind. The words to Saliva's Weight of the World replayed over and over through my mind as I paced up the steps into my house. It was any normal Friday afternoon. The hell that some call school had already passed. I was relieved when I thought of how it was close to the end of May and vacation would be here in about a week and a half.  
  
I threw my backpack onto the floor of my room. I then grabbed the remote for the TV and flipped through the channels. I noticed DBZ was on, and I started watching it. It was one of the episodes from the Buu saga that I had probably seen a thousand times, but I watched it anyway. About halfway through the episode, my phone rang and I answered it. It was my friend Krystal, and she invited me over to stay the night, like she usually did on Fridays.  
  
"See ya in a couple," I said and hung up the phone.  
  
I turned off the tv, dumped everything out of my backpack, and started getting stuff. I put on my large black t-shirt with "REHAB IS FOR QUITTERS" across the front in red letters, my dark blue cargo pants, and my black tennis shoes. I threw my black DBZ t-shirt and my blue-camo pj pants into my backpack. I also stuffed in things like makeup, money, my cd's, my cd player, and my sword necklace. After suddenly remembering, I grabbed my sword and dagger as well. I put my dagger in my backpack, while I put the sword's sheath strap across my chest and hid it under my backpack.  
  
When I was done getting ready, I looked outside and noticed it was dark. I walked downstairs and told my mom, dad, and 6 year old sister, Beth, I was going. Then, I walked outside and headed down the street. I was bored so I decided to take the long way, which lead through the park, some woods, and a weird valley thing.  
  
I crossed the bridge and football field, and eventually made my way to the park. I had a slight bit of disorientation, but I shook it off as nothing. Then, I started into the woods. As I continued, my vision started to blur and my disorientation became much worse.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" I said in frustration.  
  
I eventually decided to hurry up and get to Krystal's before I passed out. I took off running as hard as I could and whatever was wrong with me was getting worse every second. I had totally lost my sight by now and I ran blindly through the darkness. I was surprised I hadn't hit a tree, but the thought quickly left my mind as my feet came from under me at a steep incline. I tumbled end over end to the bottom of the hill, and, when I finally reached the bottom, my body was thrown back and my head smacked hard into a boulder. I then fell to the ground and just lie there until I lost complete consciousness. 


	2. LOOKIENESS! OO

-NOTICE TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY THINGIEZ!!!-  
  
My old email has officially expired. ^_^; And I don't have that much time on my hands at this point in time anyway, so these will probably take awhile. My new stories and stuff are under the name "EraOfTheApocalypse". Check it out for....er..whatever. Also, the fanart link in my profile DOES NOT WORK. (damned site went down) I'll get that back on another page if I can.  
  
Goten: *buzzes on a jeopardy-buzzy-thingy* TURKEY! ^_^  
  
Me: *whacks him over the head with a stove* SHUT UP! Anyway, so..er..yeah.  
  
--Jess-- 


End file.
